Sailor Earth El Nacimiento
by Hyoga de Cisne
Summary: Molly Osaka, se encuentra en un viaje en el pasado. Ella, no supo que era la guerrera reencarnada durante miles de años. Ahora Molly, esta dispuesta de elegir el destino de convertirse en guerrera y volver al futuro.
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Desde los siglos, existen 9 planetas alrededor del sistema solar, cada planeta, representa unas guardianas, llamadas Sailors Scouts, gobernadas por Serenty, la descendiente de la diosa Selene. El Imperio de Plata, la tierra sagrada de los dioses, desapareció por el Negaverso. Y todas las Sailors Scouts, reencarnado como personas normales.

Pero antes, la tierra tiene al Príncipe Endimión como representante de la tierra. Uno de ellos, existió una guardiana protectora de la Tierra, llamada Sailor Earth, que enfrento a la Reina de las Tinieblas, Sailor Earth, se sacrifico para salvar la tierra. Pero la Negafuerza, fue otorgada por Hades y Persefone y destruir el Imperio de Plata y sus representante, y gracias Athena y los Santos de Athena, pudo detener ha Hades, Persefone, logra escapar de Athena y desapareció misteriosamente, después que Hades, fue derrotado por Athena. Athena, permitió ha Gaia, que la guardiana pudiera reencarnar durante siglos o miles de años mas, para poder despertar durante el sueño eterno.

Ahora durante siglos, la guardiana de la Tierra, fue reencarnada como un ser humano común y corriente, su poder, no ha despertado. La Reina de las Tinieblas, se unirá con Hades y sus 108 Espectros, 3 Jueces del Infierno y sus Súbditas, hasta que Sailor Earth, despertara durante su largo sueño. Hasta que se una con las Sailors Scouts y Santos de Athena se próxima una Guerra Sagrada.

¿Que succedera?


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1: "Camino Destino, un entrenamiento mortal"**_

Una chica, de tan solo 14 años, con Cabello Marrón y corto, listón desgastado verde y desordenado, lleva un traje sucio femenino estilo como amazonas, con brazaletes protectores. Hasta que ella cae al suelo.

-Molly, es suficiente. Puedes descansar, estas muy cansada y deshidratada—dijo una mujer, aunque no la conoce, es Leina Vance.

-Gracias, Maestra Leina…-dijo Molly que descanso.

-Molly, llevas tres meses viviendo en el pasado. Tus amigos, pronto te unirás, cuando se acerca la Batalla—dijo Leina.

-Si. Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo… hasta que me vuelva mas fuerte…-dijo Molly.

-Si, puedes darte un baño—dijo Leina.

-si… lo haré…-dijo Molly que se pone de pie algo dificultada.

-Y después, puedes comer—dijo Leina.

-Gracias Maestra—dijo Molly.

Molly se fue ha bañarse en una bañera antigua. Hasta que ella miro al cielo.

_-Mamá, Kelvin, Serena, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, mis compañeros de clases y mi vida y mi escuela. Ya no puedo volver ha mi época, si termino mi entrenamiento, pronto volveré ha encontrarlas, ¿Por qué soy la elegida? Este entrenamiento es un infierno, y no quiero que sepa mi secreto—_penso Molly que cerro sus ojos y comenzó ha recordar.

_**-Flash Black—**_

Todo empezó hace tres meses. Molly llego tarde al aeropuerto donde viajo Seiya y los demás junto a Serena y sus amigas.

-No… llegue tarde. Serena, no Sailor Moon, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Quisiera ir contigo, Serena y sus amigas ha Grecia?—dijo Molly que vio el avión que voló al cielo, rumbo ha Grecia.

En eso, apareció una chica, vestida de una ropa extraña como estilo de guerrera.

-¿Por fin te encontré? Eres la elegida, que te estaba buscando desde siglos—dijo Leina que apareció.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y porque soy la elegida?—dijo Molly en dudas.

-Porque se acerca la verdadera Batalla en este siglo, ¿quieres ir conmigo al pasado para salvarte la vida?—dijo Leina

-No, quiero quedarme aquí, porque tengo a mis seres queridos, mi Mamá, mi novio, Kelvin y Serena, mi mejor amiga. Y la escuela, ¿Qué significa la verdadera Batalla en este siglo? ¿Qué sucede?—dijo Molly que manifestaba.

-Unos seres malignos del Inframundo, te esta buscando, toma mi mano. Pero antes, ¿Quieres convertirte en una guerrera? ¿Si o No? Viajaremos al pasado para que puedas estar salva y sana—dijo Leina.

-Si, pero volveré ha mi época como era antes, ¿Verdad?—dijo Molly en dudas.

-Si, así te unirás con los demás como era antes, vamos—dijo Leina que tomo la mano de Molly.

Ambos desaparecieron como si nada sin dejar rastro alguno.

_**-Fin Flash Black—**_

Molly salio del baño.

-Bueno, debo volver ha entrenar, primero comeré algo, porque no he comido esta mañana—dijo Molly que se pone un nuevo traje de entrenamiento. Aun sigue delgada.

Mas tarde, Leina que esperaba ha Molly.

-Muy bien hecho Molly, tu cuerpo, en un buen estado físico. Ahora quiero que destruya esta inmensa roca—dijo Leina.

-Si, ¿Cómo lo destruyo?—dijo Molly.

-Es la parte del elemento, así tu fuerza, te acumulara el nivel de fuerza de tu cuerpo y energía interior—dijo Leina

En eso, aparece Elizabet.

-como dice la profecía, esa chica es la Guardiana de la Tierra, que aun no muestra su verdadero poder, ¿No es así Leina?—dijo Elizabet.

-Así es, eso fue que tu predicabas el futuro y traerla ha esta época, para mantenerla salva. El Príncipe Endimión, no debe ir al Inframundo, si el Príncipe cae al Inframundo, la tierra perderá el poder y morirá. Así esta chica, sustituirá al Príncipe—dijo Leina.

-Si, quiero hablar con ella—dijo Elizabet.

-Si, ¡Molly espera!—dijo Leina que interrumpa.

Molly, trato de usar su puño, hasta que ella ve Elizabet.

-¿Qué sucede maestra? ¿Quién es ella?—preguntaba Molly.

-Perdón, soy Elizabet, tu nueva Maestra, ama de la tierra del agua, uno de los 4 elementos—dijo Elizabet.

-¿De los 4 elementos? ¿Qué quieres?—dijo Molly a la mujer.

-Quiero darte preguntas, ¿estas dispuesta hacer el entrenamiento, para convertirte en Guerrera de la Naturaleza? ¿Escogiste el camino de tu destino?—dijo Elizabet.

-Si, pero, ¿se supone que Leina, es mi maestra? Bueno, yo tome este camino para mi nuevo destino como me dijo Leina. Así, volveré a mi época donde ella me busco—dijo Molly en dudas.

-Ya veo. Leina, solo te ayudo ha ejercitarte, para tener resistencia y físico tu cuerpo y sus habilidades de pelear. Esa es la parte, y te veo delgada y estado físico, ¿llevas tres meses?—dijo Elizabet

-Si, sabe que tengo un buen temperamento, no me gusta pelear, soy una chica tranquilla y mi corazón puro y tierno—dijo Molly.

-Ya veo, Molly, ahora rompe esa roca, como dijo Leina, solo concéntrate—dijo Elizabet.

-Lo haré, ¡Hyaaaaaaa!—grito Molly que logra golpear la roca, pero no funciono.

-es dura… tengo mi mano lastimada…—dijo Molly que se sacude su mano debido el golpe.

-debes concentrarte primero, Molly, hazlo bien—dijo Leina la explicación.

-Si… lo haré…-dijo Molly que cerro sus ojos.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?—dijo Elizabet.

-Ella necesita concentrar su energía, así podemos saber si es la guerrera que debe expulsar sus poderes dormidos, que aun se encuentra dormido en su interior de su cuerpo—dijo Leina que explica.

-Ahora entiendo, voy ha ver que pasa—dijo Elizabet.

Molly que aun tiene sus ojos cerrados, concentrando su mente. De pronto, sale un Resplandor Blanco.

-Leina, ¿La chica, tiene una energía tan calidad y es diferente que las otras?—dijo Elizabet

-Parece ser que mi pupila, lo hizo bien—dijo Leina.

El cuerpo de Molly tiene una energía blanca como la nieve, hasta que abrió los ojos que esta totalmente en blanco sin pupilas.

-¡Hyaaaaa!—el grito de Molly logra golpear la roca, hasta que se destruye por completo. Hasta que ella, cae al suelo agotada.

-¡Molly! ¡Molly, despierta!—dijo Leina que trata de despertar.

Hasta que Molly recobro el conocimiento.

-¿Q-que me paso…?—dijo Molly agotada.

-Lo hiciste bien, despertaste tu energía de fuerza—dijo Leina.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso significa, que tengo un nuevo poder?—dijo Molly.

-Así es, ¿He?—dijo Leina que observo ha Molly.

-¿Qué sucede Maestra?—preguntaba Molly ha Leina, que apareció una marca en la frente de Molly, el símbolo de la tierra de color dorado y desaparece.

-¿Qué es esa marca? ¿Será mi imaginación?—dijo Leina.

-¿Cuál marca? ¿De que hablas?—dijo Molly en dudas. Hasta que miro el reflejo de agua que hay.

-¿No tengo nada?—dijo Molly.

-esa es la parte de tu desarrollo, solo debes pasar las pruebas para despertar tu poder, Molly—dijo Elizabet.

-¿Qué bueno? ¿Entonces debo pasar mis pruebas?—dijo Molly ha Elizabet.

-exacto, así lo lograras—dijo Elizabet.

-_Eso es estupendo, eso significa, que me volveré mas fuerte, y seré la Guerrera para unirme con Serena y salvar el futuro de las Sailors Scouts y los Caballeros de Athena_—penso Molly que sonríe y se siente satisfecha.

Aparece Elina Vance.

-¿Quién es ella?—preguntaba Molly.

-Es Elina, mi hermana menor, Capitana de la Guardia Real—dijo Leina.

-¿No sabia que tienes una hermana?—dijo Molly.

-Elina, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Leina ha Elina.

-Solo quiero saber lo que dijo Elizabet, que esta chica de 14 años, es la reencarnación de la guardiana de la tierra, como dijo Leina y Elizabet, que Gaia envió esta chica al futuro y no despertó su poder, ¿no es así?—dijo Elina.

-Así es, ¿Y que vas hacer con Molly?—dijo Leina.

-La quiero entrenar para pelear, así quiero saber si ella es hábil sus peleas, ¿quieres entrenar conmigo Molly?—dijo Elina.

-Lo acepto, haré lo que yo pueda—dijo Molly.

Molly, que esta frente de Elina, que entrenara las luchas.

_**Nota:**_ Elizabet, es mi personaje que creado, los otros personajes, pertenece ha sus propios dueños (_Queen´s Blade)_**_  
_**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2: "Las habilidades de peleas"**_

Una semana después, Molly, usando un bastón mas largo, que esta frente de Elina. Aunque se nota cansada. Aunque esta en la arena de combate

-Aun debes esforzarse mas, Molly. Debes seguir el entrenamiento de ataque y defensa—dijo Elina.

-¿Ataque y defensa?—dijo Molly que tomo el bastón de lucha.

-Muy bien, ahora empecemos—dijo Elina que tomo el Bastón propio.

Molly y Elina se saludan y comenzó en posición de ataque.

-¿Estas lista?—preguntaba Elina.

-Si—respondió Molly.

Hasta que Elina ataca. Molly se defiende, aunque es veloz.

_-es rápida, debo mantener cuidado sus movimientos_—penso Molly que se defiende, hasta que ella cae.

-Molly, debes leer mis movimientos, entendido. Concéntrate ahora—dijo Elina.

-Lo haré—dijo Molly en posición de ataque.

Molly contraataca, pero Elina logra esquivar una por una. Leina y Elizabet observa el escenario.

-Molly debe hacer lo correcto, si ella logra dominar el estilo de luchas—dijo Leina.

En la práctica. Molly siguió defendiendo, hasta que Molly da enormes saltos.

-¡No escaparas!—grito Elina.

Molly, logra esquivar los ataques dando media luna acróbata.

-Vaya, ¿No esta mal? ¿Veamos que te parece esto?—dijo Elina que ataca con su arma.

Molly, uso su Bastón de pelea se rompe y queda indefensa.

_-Cielos, no tengo con que defender y atacar, ¿Qué hago?—_penso Molly que esta en posición de ataque sin el Bastón.

-¡Ahora te atacare, sino lo haces, morirás!—dijo Elina que ataca con su lanza.

Molly siguió esquivando. Hasta que la lanza se convierte el látigo.

-_Rayos, estoy perdida… lo tengo_—penso Molly que recordó algo.

Hasta que Molly, recogió el Bastón. Elina ataca con su látigo, hasta que logra atrapar de la mano.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Se supone que el Bastón se rompió? ¿Ahora lo convertiste en un arma doble?—dijo Elina

-Así es, ese el estilo lucha Karate, yo nací en Japón y poseo mis técnicas y gracias ha Shizuka—dijo Molly

-¿Shizuka? ¿Ya veo? Te enseño unas armas ninjas, ¿verdad?—dijo Elina ha Molly.

-Así es, ¡ahora es mi turno!—dijo Molly que logra soltarse del látigo y corre.

-¿Qué hizo?—dijo Elina.

-¡Ahora te daré mi golpe final!—grito Molly que logra golpear ha Elina en el abdomen.

-¿Imposible…? Aaah—dijo Elina que cae al suelo.

-¡Lo hice Maestra!—dijo Molly que sonríe ha Leina.

Leina y Elizabeth observo ha Molly con alegría. Al día siguiente, Molly que esta acompañada con Elizabeth.

-¡Espere!—grito Leina que viene con Risty.

-¿Maestra? ¿Quién es ella?—dijo Molly a la chica.

-Soy Risty, guerrera y ladrona del desierto, ¿Vas ha ir con Elizabeth?—dijo Risty ja Molly.

-Así es, debo hacer una prueba de resistencia con Elizabeth—dijo Molly.

-¿Resistencia? ¿Y eso?—dijo Risty en dudas.

-Es para saber, si su cuerpo pueda resistir la naturaleza, el cuerpo de Molly es mortal si es Incorrupta, para saber su fuerza y todo—dijo Elizabeth.

-entiendo, lo llevaras al lugar de entrenamiento—dijo Risty.

-Si, espero si puedo pasar mi prueba de resistencia—dijo Molly.

Molly, Elizabeth, Leina y Risty sigue en el camino y charlando.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3: "La Tierra de las Aguas corrientes"**_

Molly, vio un lugar, donde hay mar.

-Molly, este lugar, debes entrenar para fortalecer todo tu estado físico de tu cuerpo, resistir la respiración y el control elemento—dijo Elizabeth la explicación.

-¿Será mi prueba, para que mi cuerpo resista mas?—preguntaba Molly ha Elizabeth.

-Así es, debes nadar al fondo, si logras respirar bien. Es complicado, así, debes dominar el elemento agua—dijo Elizabeth.

-Lo haré. Con todo mi esfuerzo lo haré con todo mi corazón y mi mayor esfuerzo, ¿Será que puedo?—dijo Molly seria.

-Si, lo harás bien—dijo Elizabeth

Leina y Risty, observa ha Molly.

-Leina, ¿Molly, debe dominar esa prueba?—dijo Risty

-Exacto, ella debe hacer esa prueba, nadar, bucear y aguantar la respiración. Para saber que ella es la guerrera elegida—dijo Leina.

-Ya entiendo. Ni siquiera un mortal pueda hacer esa prueba—dijo Risty.

En el entrenamiento.

-Bueno, lo haré—dijo Molly el agua.

-_Debo hacerlo bien, si mi cuerpo, pueda resistir esa prueba. Bueno, no tengo alternativa—_penso Molly que se lanzo al agua con el ropaje de entrenamiento.

Molly, nadaba, vio unos peces. Molly, llego hacia al fondo, pero de pronto salio mal.

-_¡rayos, no puedo respirar bien, debo salir de aquí!—_penso Molly que nadaba hacia arriba para llegar a la superficie.

-¿Qué sucede Molly? Quieres renunciar, ¿no es así?—preguntaba Elizabeth.

-No… es difícil, ¿Qué debo hacer?—preguntaba Molly a la instructora de agua.

-Molly, debes nadar desnuda. Ese ropaje de entrenamiento, puede ser incomodo. Desnúdate, Molly—dijo Elizabeth.

-Bueno, no hay nadie que me esta espiando, ¿verdad?—dijo Molly en dudas.

-No, este lugar, no ahí hombres. Pero, como llegaste ha esta época, si ahí hombres en el pueblo. Ahora, quiero que salgas y desnúdate para que puedas nadar—dijo Elizabeth.

-Si. Voy hacerlo—dijo Molly que se sonroja que sale del agua.

Un minuto después. Molly dejo su ropa de entrenamiento que lo encarga Leina.

-Maestra, ¿puedes cuidar mi traje de entrenamiento?—dijo Molly.

-Si, ve rápido—dijo Leina.

Molly, camino desnuda, aunque su cuerpo, esta delgada y su cuerpo físico esta diferente sin ningún rasguño. Hasta que aparece Elina.

-Esa chica, tiene un buen cuerpo, le noto que no tiene una cicatriz, y la veo delgada, y sus músculos y todo, esta creciendo—dijo Elina.

-déjala Elina, ella necesita hacer la prueba—dijo Leina.

Molly, ahora se lanzo al agua totalmente desnuda.

-_Ojala que lo haga bien_—penso Elizabeth que vio ha Molly que nado al agua.

Molly que esta bajo el agua, aunque esta desnuda nadando.

_-Me siento ligera, debo hacerlo bien_—penso Molly que sale de la superficie y respira y se metió al agua.

_-No esta mal. Puedo sentir el agua, ¿puedo respirar bajo el agua? Bueno, debo llegar hacia al fondo como dijo Elizabeth—_penso Molly que nado mas al fondo sin nada.

En la superficie.

-Elizabeth, ¿esa chica, debió nadarse desnuda? ¿Por qué no usa el ropaje de entrenamiento?—preguntaba Leina.

-veraz, el traje de entrenamiento, fue incomodo para Molly, sin usar el traje de baño. Yo decidí que ella quedara desnuda para saber si su cuerpo resista bajo el agua de su respiración—dijo Elizabeth

-entiendo. Ojala que pueda salir de la superficie—dijo Leina.

De pronto, el agua comenzó ha cambiar de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué es eso? Elizabeth—dijo Elina que señala.

-¿No puede ser? ¿Es un remolino? Si Molly no sale de hay morirá—dijo Elizabeth.

Bajo el agua, Molly no resistía la corriente del agua.

_-¿Qué esta pasando? ¡¿Es una corriente de agua que me esta arrastrando al fondo?!_—penso Molly que pierde el control atrapada.

En la tierra.

-¡Yo al rescatare…!—dijo Risty que interpone Elizabeth.

-es demasiado tarde… es mi culpa… Molly va ha morir, creo que ella no logro despertar su elemento… -dijo Elizabeth que sale lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Molly…!—grito Leina que llora.

Bajo el agua, el cuerpo de Molly esta totalmente quieta, atrapada en la corriente

-No pienso morir… ¡quiero ser una Sailor Scouts como Sailor Moon y las demás! ¡No moriré nunca!—exclamo Molly, que encendió una energía azul marino en su cuerpo, la marca de Tierra empezó ha brillar.

La fuerte corriente de agua desaparece como si nada.

En la superficie, vio inexplicable.

-¿Qué es eso?—dijo Elina que señala.

De pronto, un remolino formo alrededor del agua, hasta que sale un tornado de agua y sale disparada, hasta que alguien se puso de pie.

-¿No puede ser?—dijo Elizabeth que queda sorprendida.

-¿Molly? ¿Estas viva?—dijo Leina que sorprende.

-Maestra, estoy bien…-dijo Molly que cae al suelo desnuda.

-No te preocupes Leina, esta cansada—dijo Elina que lo cubre con una sabana que trae y lo carga.

-que alivio—dijo Leina.

Molly se reunió con Elizabeth, Risty, Elina y Leina, aunque están comiendo un suculento almuerzo.

-Molly, has pasado la prueba, pero debes estar preparada—dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Ha que te refieres Maestra?—dijo Molly en dudas.

-Una nueva instructora, te encargara de un nuevo entrenamiento, es difícil—dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Una nueva Maestra? ¿Quién es?—dijo Molly.

-Se llama Maria, Maestra de las tierras del fuego. Es terrible—dijo Elizabeth.

-Maestra del fuego, ¿No es así? ¿Debo hacer otro entrenamiento?—dijo Molly.

-Así es, lograste pasar la prueba del elemento agua, ahora sigue el fuego—dijo Elizabeth.

-Si Maestra, lo haré que pueda—dijo Molly que sonríe y come.

Transcurrió días tras días sin descanso, Molly esta meditando bajo el agua mas al fondo, y esta desnuda. Aunque esta encendiendo un resplandor en su cuerpo. Al día siguiente, Molly, esta practicando puño y patadas bajo el agua y pueda resistir la respiración. Hasta que ella sale de la superficie.

-Molly, lograste pasar todas las pruebas, te felicito por ese desempeño—dijo Elizabeth.

-Gracias Maestra—dijo Molly que nada para salir.

Molly se despide de Elizabeth.

-Bueno, que tenga un buen viaje, cuídense—dijo Elizabeth.

Las cuatro, se fueron de viaje con destino al valle del fuego.

-Molly, me imagino que te volviste fuerte, tu cuerpo resistió bajo el agua—dijo Elina.

-Elina, no moleste ha Molly, tenemos que seguir—dijo Leina.

-No ahí problema, solo me dijo que es una prueba mas difícil, ahora me estoy volviéndome mas fuerte mi cuerpo y mi estado físico—dijo Molly.

-Ojala que pueda hacer ese trabajo duro—dijo Risty.

Molly, miro al fondo donde se ve un aura de luz, que se trata del valle del fuego. Las demás, sigue el mismo camino**_._**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4: "El Valle del Fuego"**_

Molly y las demás, llegaron al lugar. Hasta que aparece una mujer de cabellos castaños y largo.

-Los estaba esperando, soy Maria, Maestra del elemento del fuego—dijo Maria que se saluda

-Hemos llegado, ¿tu eres mi Maestra?—preguntaba Molly.

-Así es, ¿Tú eres la chica que venias del futuro? Ahora lo que veo Elizabeth, la prueba te duro por largos días y no fallaste—dijo Maria.

-Gracias, perdón por presentarme, mi nombre Molly Osaka, estoy en un entrenamiento mas difícil de todos, y voy a pasar la siguiente prueba—dijo Molly.

-Muy bien, ven conmigo—dijo Maria que lleva ha Molly.

Hasta que muestra un camino de piedras que sale vapor.

-¿Qué es eso?—preguntaba Molly ha Maria.

-tendrás que caminar descalza, en estas piedras de fuego—dijo Maria.

-¿Piedras de fuego?—dijo Molly en dudas.

-Así es, estas piedras te quemara la piel, si logras hacer tu mejor concentración, no te causara heridas, ¿entiendes?—dijo Maria

-Si, voy ha pasar descalza. _No voy ha decepcionar, debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo—_penso Molly que miro las piedras y comenzó ha caminar.

-¡Ay, Ay, Ay! ¡Me quema!—dijo Molly cae al suelo sobando sus pies.

-¡Molly! ¿¡Estas bien!?—preguntaba Elina que lo ayuda, y observo sus pies de sus heridas.

_-Increíble, sus heridas esta regenerándose poco a poco, ya veo. Esta haciendo esa prueba—_penso Elina.

Molly esta de pie.

-¿Qué me paso?—dijo Molly que observo la planta de sus pies, sin una quemada.

-¿Por Dios, mis pies? ¿Dónde esta las quemaduras?—dijo Molly sorprendida.

-Debes caminar de nuevo, Molly—dijo Maria.

-Lo haré de nuevo—dijo Molly seria.

Molly, piso con el pie, las piedras de fuego, hasta que ella aguanta el dolor del fuego.

-_Debo hacerlo cueste lo que cueste, no importa que mi cuerpo, quede hecho pedazos. Así, volveré ha mi época, para ver mis seres queridos, no decepcionare, es un entrenamiento infernal_—penso Molly que se puso seria.

Las cuatro mujeres observaron ha Molly, caminando las piedras de fuego.

-Esa chica, esta resistiendo esa prueba, tiene ese valor de una mujer muy fuerte—dijo Risty.

-Molly, esta mostrando la jerarquía, esta mostrando de ser una mujer valiente desafiando la naturaleza, ¿no es así? ¿Maria?—preguntaba Leina.

-Si, esa chica pudo hacerlo bien—dijo Maria.

Elina que esta en silencio, penso que los pies de Molly, se curaba sola. Molly falta por llegar, hasta que se prendió fuego en sus pies.

-¡Molly!—grito Leina, que iba ayudarla, hasta que fue interferida por Elina.

-No hermana, ella lo esta haciendo lo correcto—dijo Elina seria que murmura frente ha su hermana.

Molly, llego hasta el final, hasta que hay un balde con agua.

-Lo hice… que prueba tan terrible…-dijo Molly cansada.

-¿Molly? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te quemaron los pies?—dijo Leina preocupada.

-estoy bien, es un entrenamiento infernal… no te preocupes de mi—dijo Molly.

Leina observo la piel de los pies de Molly que se esta sanando lentamente.

-¿Qué le paso ha sus heridas? ¿Se esta sanando sola?—dijo Leina.

-Leina, yo la vi con mis propios ojos, sus heridas se sana en cuestión de segundos—dijo Elina.

-¿Ha que te refieres, Elina?—dijo Leina en dudas.

-¿No tengo idea? ¿Se supone que nuestros cuerpos, son mortales? Nosotros nacemos y envejecemos y moriremos, los resto queda descomponiendo, ¿Qué significa eso?—dijo Elina en dudas.

-Molly, quiero que te desnudes un momento, podemos ver tu cuerpo—dijo Maria.

-Si, ¿Por qué me voy ha desnudar?—dijo Molly que se sonroja.

-Solo quiero examinar tu cuerpo—dijo Maria.

Ya Molly esta totalmente desnuda. Las chicas, observo que el cuerpo de Molly, no tiene una cicatriz en todo su cuerpo.

-ahora entiendo todo, tu cuerpo es incorrupto—dijo Maria.

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi cuerpo incorrupto? Ya veo, eso e menciono Elizabeth-dijo Molly en dudas.

-Así es, los seres humanos todos son mortales, el cuerpo humano, esta desarrollado por ADN, los seres humanos, evoluciona desde la era prehistórica. Pero los dioses, son inmortales. Los seres humanos, nacen, crece, reproduce y envejece y muere, las almas solo van al cielo, y el cuerpo humano debe ser enterrado, así los restos se descompone. El cuerpo incorrupto, un cuerpo humano, no se descompone, permanece intacto como si fuera una piedra caliza—dijo Maria seria hasta que continua.

-Las Sailors Scouts, reencarnada como seres humanos, también son incorruptos y no envejece. Los Caballeros de Athena, son mortales, y si envejece al paso del tiempo muere. Uno de ellos es Docko de Libra—dijo Maria.

-¿Quién es Dokho de Libra?—dijo Molly que no conoce.

-era un antiguo Caballero Dorado al servicio de Athena, esta en China, tiene 243 años de edad—dijo Maria.

-¿Cómo? ¿243 años de edad, esta muy viejo? ¿No esta muerto, sigue ahí con vida?—dijo Molly sorprendida.

-Así es, recibió la mesopotámica por Athena, él no muere, esta mas viejo como un ermitaño de la montaña en la cascada de Rozan, entreno al Joven Shiryu, que se convirtió en Caballero de Dragón—dijo Maria.

-Ahora entiendo, conozco Shiryu, era que peleo con Seiya en el torneo, ambos empataron—dijo Molly.

-Bueno Molly, vamos ha tomar un baño, en las aguas termales—dijo Maria.

-Que bien, ahora necesito sanar mis heridas, estaré mejor—dijo Molly.

Las cuatro mujeres se bañan en las aguas termales. Hasta que aparece Maria.

-Bueno Molly, tu cuerpo, ha recibido la Bendición, muy pronto, seguirá la siguiente prueba—dijo Maria.

-¿Cuál es mi prueba?—dijo Molly.

-pasaras, en un puente de roca, en un rió de magma, así dominaras, si lo haces bien, entrenaras en esa cueva, donde hay lava volcanica—dijo Maria.

-¿Rió de magma? ¿Qué debo hacer?—dijo Molly.

-debes entrenar en ese rió de magma, si soportas los 400 grados, es un infierno—dijo Maria.

-Si, lo haré—dijo Molly.

-Esa chica, esta cada vez rompiendo el esquema de entrenamiento—dijo Elina.

-vamos ha ver que pasa, ¿Qué así sea?—dijo Leina.

Las cinco mujeres siguió charlando del entrenamiento de Molly, la prueba mas conductende y difícil el entrenamiento.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5: "El Rió de Magma"**_

Ha transcurrido 20 días después, Molly, no paso la prueba. Aunque sus pies, notaba quemaduras en sus pies, y la rodilla izquierda cae inclinada.

_-Rayos, es difícil, debo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, ¿Cómo? Es un rió de lava, y puede quemar hasta los huesos—_penso Molly que comenzó ha recordar, aun deshidratada.

_-Flash Back—_

Hace 20 días atrás. Molly esta frente un rió de magma.

-Molly, esta es la prueba mas difícil y mas terrible—dijo Maria.

-¿Cómo que es terrible con esa Lava? Es un infierno mortal—dijo Molly.

-Así es, la prueba es esta, debes caminar en esas rocas. Pero mucho cuidado, si caes en esa lava, morirás. Todos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, y ninguno no llegaron hasta la meta. Tenga mucho cuidado Molly—dijo Maria

-Si, debo ser pecadita—dijo Molly

_-Fin Flash Black—_

-No me rendiré, debo hacerlo, no debo fallar—dijo Molly que se puso de pie.

Hasta que ella, caminaba cuidadosamente. Las demás lo ven.

-Parece ser, que Molly, nunca se rinde—dijo Leina.

-ella lo lograra… se que Molly, llegara a la meta—dijo Risty.

Molly, siguió caminando en un camino de rocas y una temperatura terrible. Aunque sale mucho sudor.

_-debo mirar hacia delante, no debo mirar hacia abajo—_penso Molly.

Hasta que Molly, llego.

-Bien hecho, Molly, ahora debes meditar en esa mesa al centro del volcán—dijo Maria.

-Si, no debo fallar—dijo Molly en posición de meditación.

Maria se retira del lugar.

-¿Molly esta bien? ¿Paso la prueba Maria?—dijo Elina.

-Así es, ella, esta en meditación, durara en una hora—dijo Maria.

Molly, que esta en meditación rodeado por magma en una mesa de roca

-Debo concentrarme bien, así debo ser mas fuerte—penso Molly.

Una Hora después, Molly, se ha tomado un baño acompañadas.

-He pasado la prueba tan difícil—dijo Molly.

-Molly, cuando termines el baño, tenemos que viajar mañana, ¿lista?—dijo Leina.

-si…—dijo Molly.

Al día siguiente. Molly, acompañada de las tres chicas, antes de salir de viaje.

-Muy bien Molly, que tengas un buen viaje—dijo Maria.

-Gracias, ¿Adonde vamos?—preguntaba Molly a la instructora del fuego.

-Ustedes viajar al Valle del Viento, donde esta Cristina, la instructora del viento—dijo Maria.

-Ya entiendo, entonces, debo ir al Valle del Viento, ¿verdad?—dijo Molly.

-si, así es. Cuídense—dijo Maria que despide.

Las chicas se marchan al camino al Valle del Viento.

-Molly, eres una chica muy fuerte, has hecho tu mayor esfuerzo—dijo Leina.

-Además, eres valiente, y mostraste tu verdadero valor, Molly—dijo Risty.

-otra cosa Molly, ¿Qué tal si luchamos tu y yo? ¿Te parece bien? Pelear en cuerpo a cuerpo sin usar armas—dijo Elina.

-bueno, lo haré—dijo Molly que miro hacia el fondo.

_-Serena, en algún momento, nos volveremos ha ver. Muy pronto, me uniré con Sailor Moon, y ayudar a los Caballeros de Athena que esta en peligro que se acerca la verdadera batalla_—penso Molly que miraba al cielo algo seria.

Las demás siguen en el camino al lugar, el Valle del Viento.


End file.
